The use of highly personalised terminals (or of telecommunications terminals) in every conceivable everyday situation and the supply of the most diverse items of information via these terminals is an unstoppable trend. However, a number of new problems which need to be solved on behalf of the operator or user are simultaneously emerging in addition to the many advantages for the customer or user of such telecommunications terminals.